


Creatures Of The Unknown

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Ghost Ship (2002), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Some comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96
Summary: When urban legends and horror villains stat coming to life in Willow Creek it is up to a group of friends to put a stop to them and put a stop to whoever is behind it all





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**_The Rhee Family:_ **

~ Glenn

~ Maggie

~ Beth (sister of Maggie)

~ Herschel (son of Glenn and Maggie)

~ Malcom (brother of Maggie)

~ Sunhwa (sister f Glenn)

~ Lizzie (daughter of Malcom and Sunhwa)

~ KyungMi (daughter of Malcom and Sunhwa)

 

 

**_The Ford Family:_ **

~ Sasha-Willam Ford

~ Abraham

~ Lynn

 

**_The Manawa/Clark Family:_ **

~ Travis Manawa

~ Maddison Clark

~ Alicia Clark

~ Nick Clark

~ Chris Manawa

 

**_Extra Characters:_ **

**_Allies :_ **

~ Katie

~ Peter

~ Brandon Smith (KyungMi's bf and part of the friends group

~ Matt (Alicia's bf and part of the friends group)

 

**_Enemies:_ **

~ Jack (bringing the urban legends/villains to life)

~ Logan (helping Jack; he's Jack's second pair of eyes)

______

 

**Extra Notes:**

~ 40 Chapter total including the prologue

~ 3 Seasons total (13 episodes in each)

~ written in script form

 


	2. Season Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode/Season Guide

**Season 1:**

**Episode 1:** _ Hookman _

_The Hookman comes to life, two people die, and a group of friends become destined to stop_

_Jack._

**Episode 2:** _ Freddy Krueger_

_Freddy Krueger is back attacking his first victim. None of the teens in Willow Creek can sleep and Freddy has a lot up his sleeve._

**Episode 3:** _ Ghostface _

_A harmless study gathering_ _for the group seemed nice that is until an extra guest showed up to join the party._

**Episode 4:** _ Bloody Marry _

_KyungMi and Lizzie's cousin, Aubrey,_ _comes for visit deciding to play Bloody_ _comes for visit deciding to play Bloody_ _marry. Lizzie opts out going to her boyfriends leaving KyungMi and_ _marry. Lizzie opts out going to her boyfriends leaving KyungMi and Aubrey vulnerable when Marry comes._

**Episode 5:** _ Slenderman _

_First he will haunt your dreams, then he will take a hold of your fears. If you don't follow him or do his bidding then your fears will end you._

**Episode 6:** _ Leatherface _

_He just needs a face;_ _the first target is a beloved teacher from Willow Creek High. Vanished int thin air without a trace...at least her face will come in handy._

**Episode 7:** _ Kuchisake Onna (Stitched Face Woman) _

A grumpy man who just lost everything will lose one more thing; his smile.  _Kuchisake Onna may seem harmless but if you do not take kindly to her smile then it's game over._

**Episode 8:** _ TekeTeke _

_Two teens become the first tragedies of_ _an unknown girl_ _when they pass a bus station. No witnesses, no leads, police are stumped. Will she strike again?_ _   
_

**Episode 9:** _ Chucky _

_Alicia get's a present from_ _an unknown source and Chucky_ _tries to make some new friends._

**Episode 10:** _ Samara _

_A lonely shy school girl watches a tape and Samara comes out from the video to reek havoc and find more victims._

**Episode 11:** _ Annabelle _

_Alicia got Chucky and Matt will get Annabelle who comes with a tiny twist._

**Episode 12:** _ The Grudge _

_The grudge tries to become part of the Ford family while the others fight back determined to stop her._

**Episode 13:** _ Jack _

_Jack is gone and finally things at Willow Creek can go back to what it used to be._

 

**Season 2:**

**Episode 1:** _ Jack's Vengeance _

**Episode 2:** _ Jason Voorhees _

**Episode 3:** _ Pennywise _

**Episode 4:** _ Boogeyman _

**Episode 5:** _  The Rake _

**Episode 6:** _ Candyman _

**Episode 7:** _ Killer In The Back Seat _

**Episode 8:** _ Michael Myers _

**Episode 9:** _ Axeman _

**Episode 10:** _ Jigsaw _

**Episode 11:** _ The Creeper _

**Episode 12:** _ Charlie-No Face _

**Episode 13:** _ The Ending _

 

**Season 3:**

**Episode 1:** _The Wolf_

**Episode 2:**

**Episode 3:**

**Episode 4:**

**Episode 5:**

**Episode 6:**

**Episode 7:**

**Episode 8:**

**Episode 9:**

**Episode 10:**

**Episode 11:**

**Episode 12:**

**Episode 13:**


	3. Prologue

_[Katie sat on a bench; she and the others who had crossed over were now in a better place. The peaceful breeze took a sharp turn becoming more hostile. Alarmed; Katie felt a tingle run down her spine, something evil. From a distance Peter was watching over her becoming alarmed himself as he saw the fear sweep over her]_

Peter: “My sweet Katie, what is scaring you? We are safe now.”

 

Katie: _[looks up with worry as she speaks]_ “We may be safe, but a group of friends are not.”

 

_[Peter Sighs taking a seat by her as he places a gesturing hand on her shoulder]_

Peter: “What’s wrong dear?”

 

Katie: “Jack is back. I don’t know what his plan is, but I feel him. I know you feel his presence as well.”

 

_[There was no denying that Peter had felt Jack’s presence; however, he did not want to believe it. If he were back not only would it scare Katie and the others; more souls would be lost yet again]_

Peter: “You may be right. We need to find out what he is up to and help whoever is meant to stop him.”

 

_[In agreement the two nod. Fear was running through them both; though they still had hope that lingered within them. Hope that they could somehow help the people that are destined to stop him]_


End file.
